A' creosa Maranwe
by bluedolphin4612
Summary: A young girl raised by the elves of Mirkwood and her role in the War of the Ring...


A' creosa Maranwe  
  
Elen sila lumenn omentilmo! ~ A star shines on the hour of our meeting!  
  
Disclaimer: Katie~chan no ownie anything from the LoTR. I wish I did own it but I don't..*cries* I do though own the original characters so please don't take them without my permission. Thanks!  
  
AN: The title is "To Welcome Destiny." I put in elvish cause it sounds cool. And to warn you all I'm new at the whole language thing so please don't kill me if I got the verbs wrong or something. Thank you again! -K~C  
  
=================== Prologue: The Beginning.. ===================  
  
The sounds of the recent skrimish had subsided. There was, in fact, an eerie silence; nothing moved, there wasn't even a breeze to stir the young saplings that preceded part of the larger and more foreboding forest behind it. Most of the soldiers were dead and the few that had survived had already been found and taken back to a safer location. Except one.  
  
A small girl no older then two toddled her way along the edge of the battlefield. She swayed back and forth, having not quite gotten the hang of walking for long distances yet. Her high pitched cries of "Momma! Brother!" were the only sounds that broke the silence and it echoed hollowly through the valley. She was slowly heading toward the trees as if drawn to them. Her sobs grew as she slipped and fell forward into a pool of blood. Undaunted she stood up and looked at her small hands. They were now covered in the red liquid. Fascinated, her blue-gray eyes watched it pool in the middle of her palm. Suddenly as if bitten by a snake, she cried and flicked her hand back and forth trying to remove as much as she could. Still moving her hand rapidly she started forward again, drawn ever closer to the dark wood. Her sobs slowed as she got closer, somehow understanding that crying wouldn't get her anywhere. She fell once more, and stayed there, seemingly defeated. She stood yet again however and continued doggedly on, finally reaching the first fringes of the forest itself. She stopped for a moment and looked up, staring at the forest, her eyes startlingly clear. The trees seemed to comfort her and without looking back the little girl stepped in between two great trees. She toddled on for a few more meters, tripping over roots and stones but always getting up and plodding on. Suddenly exhaustion hit her like a hammer and she found she could go no further. Stopping at the closest tree she could find, she immediately curled up between it's great roots and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Elves were the types that usually kept to themselves, but when a stranger entered the boundaries of their forest, they knew about it. And this little girl was no exception, even if she was only a child. Within five minutes of her collapse beneath the huge oak, two elves were already on the scene. Both had witnessed the battle, but had not entered it on command from their King. The girl continued to sleep, curled into a tight ball as the elves discussed what should been done about her.  
  
"Eithel?" (Well?) the first asked, the voice deep but quiet.  
  
The second, a female, looked at the sleeping girl. "Amin uuma sinta." (I don't know.) Her voice was soft and compassionate.  
  
"Don't you start." The male elf said sternly.  
  
"We can't just leave her here, Lionel. She would be dead in a matter of days, maybe even hours."  
  
Lionel sighed. "The King has enough problems, Tindome."  
  
"I don't care. I will take her even if the King says no." Tindome stated this with finality.  
  
"You would go against the King?" Lionel asked his eyes widening. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and from Tindome no less. She was usually one to follow orders.  
  
"I would. Now pick her up will you. We haven't got all day!" Her voice had risen in pitch and with great reluctance Lionel picked up the sleeping girl. She flopped like a rag doll in his arms, totally at ease. Her right arm fell over and hung down.  
  
"Fine," Lionel said, "We'll bring her to the King and see what he says."  
  
Tindome sent him a wide smile and as she went to put the little girls arm into her lap, she noticed something glitter in the last rays of the sunlight. Lifting the arm gently, she was surprised to find a bracelet. It was so big that it slipped off easily. Tindome wondered how it managed to stay on such a small wrist. Lionel looked at it as well, interest sparkling in his blue eyes. The workmanship was beautiful, flowers and random patterns were etched into pure gold. Tindome turned it every which way, examining it. Just as she was about to put it in her pocket for safe keeping, she noticed something etched on the inside. Looking closer she saw it was a name.  
  
Lionel raised an eyebrow. "Mani naa ta?" (What is it?)  
  
"Ta naa essa." (It's a name.) Tindome whispered.  
  
"Ar'.." (And..) Lionel said impatiently.  
  
"Aranin. He essa naa Aranin." (Aranin. Her name is Aranin.)  
  
Lionel blinked. "Naa lle tanaka?" (Are you sure?)  
  
"Uma." (Yes.)  
  
Both elves looked at the child sleeping in Lionel's arms. She was breathing easily, without a care in the world. Her hair was turning from auburn to black as the shadows lengthened under the trees.  
  
"The King will surely not turn her away now." Tindome said quietly.  
  
"N'uma." (No.) Lionel shook his head. "Let's go. The quicker we leave here. The safer she will be and the less she will be looked for."  
  
Tindome nodded silently and in a second the two elves were stealing silently through the trees heading deeper and deeper into the center of Mirkwood. For that is the forest Aranin stumbled into and now the two elves go to bring her to Thranduil, their King.  
  
=================== Well what did you think. Please R&R! Criticism is okay but flames aren't really appreciated.  
  
Namaarie(Farewell) until next chapter! -K~C 


End file.
